


Lost Cause

by lea_hazel



Series: The Grey Warden's Guide [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: fic_promptly, Duncan Being an Asshole, Gen, Grey Wardens, Mentors, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan survives Ostagar. Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "destruction on a massive scale".

Duncan had little interest in what Flemeth had to say. Her omens meant nothing to him, and her cryptic warnings didn't impress him. He was a Grey Warden, and there was a Blight going on. He knew exactly what he had to do. When Flemeth tried to press her daughter on him as a guide, he accepted her reluctantly and with provisos. Once she had led them through the Wilds to the town of Lothering, he would send her back to her mother and they would be on their way. 

Natia had little cause to argue with any of this. 

News traveled fast. By the time they had reached Lothering, their reputation already preceded them. They learned of it first outside the town, and Duncan hesitated for fear of an ambush. In the end, the need for supplies won out. His concern turned out to be justified, and he agreed to allow Morrigan to remain until they cleared Lothering's boundaries. Natia followed him silently as he made his round among the merchants, the tavern and the local Chantry. She wasn't complaining; while he was restocking, he replaced her piecemeal armor with a set of steel-studded leathers and a pair of sturdy boots, better than any she had ever owned or even touched. 

Clearing the town turned out to be more complicated than Natia imagined. First there were soldiers in the tavern, then townsfolk who for some reason thought they could claim an easy bounty on them. Duncan didn't hesitate to wipe out either threat, and she felt no guilt about following suit. Best of all, just as they reached the highway they were attacked by a roving band of darkspawn. Once the last of them was dispatched, Duncan sent Morrigan on her way and scouted out a quiet place to camp. 

He showed her a map on a large piece of vellum and pointed out the route they had taken to Ostagar when she was recruited. 

"We'll be taking the same route back to the Frostback Mountains," he said. "Following the Imperial Highway is the safest way to travel. Do you remember the treaties I sent you to fetch?" 

She nodded. 

"As a Blight is upon us, and the armies of Ferelden cannot be relied upon for aid," he said, his mouth tightening, "we will have to seek allies elsewhere. The dwarves of Orzammar are honor-bound to send troops to the surface to fight a Blight, so that will be our first destination." 

Natia scowled and started to say something. 

"I know you have no love for the place," said Duncan, "and likely no wish to return to it. But a Grey Warden's duty is always clear, even if it is not always pleasant. Do you understand?" 

"I--" she started, then shook her head. "Yes. What about the other treaties?" 

Duncan leafed through the faded pages. "The Dalish elves and the Circle of Magi are also traditional allies of ours. Of course, there are other Grey Wardens outside of Ferelden. They must be told what happened at the battle of Ostagar, and we will need to rejoin them if we're to build an army." 

"We're not staying here?" asked Natia. 

He unrolled a second map. "This is Gherlen's Pass. It is the only safe overland route from Ferelden to Orlais. See, the Imperial Highway resumes on the other side. We will follow it to Montsimmard. The Grey Wardens maintain a keep just outside the city, and there is a Circle of Magi there, as well. We'll find many allies there." 

"What about the elves?" she asked. 

"See this area?" He pointed to an empty expanse below the black line that was the road. "These are the Dales. Not an elven kingdom in many centuries, but one can usually find a clan or two wandering the area. Once we've reached Montsimmard we'll be able to send word to Val Royeaux. Empress Celene will certainly wish her generals to cooperate with the Wardens in halting the Blight before it spreads across Orlais." 

"When do we come back?" 

He raised an eyebrow. "To Ferelden, you mean?" 

She nodded. 

"I imagine the borders will be closed for some time," he said thoughtfully. "If the resistance to our presence in Ferelden should subside, perhaps in time we'll be able to return in greater force." 

"So..." said Natia, not quite sure what he meant. 

Duncan shrugged. "I don't know. Not in the foreseeable future, certainly." 

"Oh," said Natia. "Do you want me to make a fire?" 

"Go fetch a few dry logs and a lot of twigs," said Duncan. "I'll show you how to build a fire properly."


End file.
